Блог участника:Rydia2010/Официальный перевод Final Fantasy IV
Так уж получилось, что Final Fantasy, если говорить о японских играх, сравнительно популярна в России. Но официальный русский перевод получили лишь Dissidia Final Fantasy и Final Fantasy IV. Остальные части переведены фанатами. И тут серии снова не везет. Хороший перевод любой части Final Fantasy очень тяжело найти. Но об этом в другой раз. Сегодня мы всё же поговорим о Final Fantasy IV. Насколько мне известно, фанаты переводили SNES- и PS1-версии и вроде как заканчивают переводить DS-версию. Из всех них я играла только в SNES-версию. И тут снова промах. Я с большим трудом доиграла до момента, где мы встречаем Теллу, и после этого не выдержала и бросила. Хотя в данном случае плохой перевод можно объяснить тем, что на "картридже" ограниченное количество места. И это я ещё могу хоть как-то простить. Но вот вышла четвертая финалка с официальным русским переводом. И вышла она на системы iOS и Android, которые в последнее время получили большое распространение. А значит поиграть в игру сможет ещё больше людей... ---- Первое впечатление обманчиво. Стоит признать, что мне местами понравился перевод диалогов. Когда я переводила некоторые кат-сцены из DS-версии, я не подумала давать некоторым персонажам какую-то индивидуальность. Но в данном случае мне очень понравилось, как перевели реплики Сида. Надо взять это на заметку... left|300px Начнем наверно с того, что нас коротко введет в сюжет, а именно интро. Предлагаю сравнить английский текст и русский. Для ещё одного сравнения даю ещё свой перевод. Хотя не утверждаю, что он абсолютно правилен и точен. 300px|right Не сказать что смысл в официальном переводе изменен. Он на месте. Но местами некоторые факты опущены. Так, например, в официальном переводе отсутствует предложение "But man is a creature seldom sated, and he was quick to dream anew.". Хотя в свою очередь оно подводит нас к следующему предложению, где говорится о том, что с помощью Красных Крыльев король Барона начал искать Кристаллы для неизвестных целей. Или взять предложение "Together with Kain, commander of the Dragoons, he would pursue a faceless quarry - and a chance for redemption.". Понятия не имею откуда в русском переводе взялся "призрачный змей". "А faceless quarry" можно перевести по-разному, ну уж точно не как призрачный змей. Да даже если и призрачный, то не змей. Ведь впереди нас ждет дракон. Хотя в этой версии он уже не выглядит как дракон западного образца. Тут он больше похож на восточного дракона, которые зачастую имеют змеевидный облик. Но всё равно. Это дракон, а не змей. ---- 300px|right Но оставим интро в покое. Перейдем к тому, что меня вывело из себя. А именно к заклинаниям. Я не знаю кем надо быть, чтобы так это перевести. Это даже переводом не назовешь, так как это чистейшей воды транслит. И снова давайте посмотрим на названия. На этот раз не буду давать свой перевод. Так как по поводу перевода некоторых заклинаний у меня немного другой вариант. 300px|left И вот вы посмотрите на скрин и скажите: "Что за ерунду ты несешь? Там же есть нормальные заклинания!". Да, они есть. Но на данный момент нас волнуют только основные атакующие и лечащие. Возможно фанаты финалок ещё и смогут понять что делают эти заклинания. Но представьте себе человека, который впервые начинает играть в FF, и тут ему показывают какой-то странный "Кюр". Без описания сразу и не поймешь, что оно делает. Но неужели было так сложно перевести это как "Лечение"? Или что помешало перевести "Fire" как "Огонь", а не "Фир". А теперь касательно улучшенных заклинаний, которые оканчиваются на -а и -га. Согласитесь, Огоньга или Громга звучит нелепо. И тут мы может обратиться к SNES-версиям финалок. Там было просто замечательное обозначение улучшенных заклинаний, типа "Fire 1", "Fire 2" и т.д. И вот тут это очень могло бы пригодится при переводе. Ведь "Огонь 3" звучит куда понятнее, чем "Огоньга", и уж тем более "Фирага". ---- 300px|right Ещё стоит упомянуть перевод имен и названий. Ну так вот. Имена вообще не перевели. Но в какой-то степени оно и к лучшему. Кто знает, как могли бы перевести некоторые имена. Вообще перевод имен - дело непростое. Особенно если это массовый продукт. Стоит тебе один раз неправильно перевести имя, как потом фанаты начнут утверждать, что это неправильный вариант, и нужно было назвать персонажа иначе. Думаю это многим на викии знакомо, так как тут часто бывают споры на тему правильности перевода того или иного имени. Говоря о названиях, хочется сказать, что хоть тут не всё так ужасно. По крайней мере названиях всех королевств и крупных городов переведены как викии. Даже несчастный Damcyan переведен как Дамциан. Хотя как только его название не писали в Dissidia...Единственное что меня всегда будет смущать, так это перевод Tower of Babil. Зачастую в переводе получается Вавилонская башня. Хотя Вавилонская башня будет на английском Tower of Babel. Хотя тут отличие всего в одной букве. Возможно это уже моя привычка, но я привыкла писать Башня Бабиль. Не буду навязывать своё мнение. Тут пускай каждый сам решает, как будет верно. ---- И на случай если это прочитают переводчики игры. Я не стремлюсь вас оскорбить. Я хочу показать, как не стоит переводить игры. И если уж на то пошло, то старайтесь делать хороший перевод, а не так, чтобы отделаться от игроков. Можно поискать в интернете информацию об игре на русском. Я не заставляю читать викию. Но есть такие сайты как Википедия или тот же известный среди фанатов Final Fantasy ffforever. В крайнем случае всегда можно попросить помощи у фанатов, которые знакомы хотя бы с некоторыми играми серии, и которые готовы помочь. Категория:Записи в блоге